1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water craft.
More particularly, the present invention relates to means for propelling water craft.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an improved propulsion unit and method for moving a water craft in selective directions over the surface of a body of water.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various means for moving a water craft over the surface of a body of water. The more common means include manual accommodations, such as oars and paddles; fuel consuming devices, such as inboard motors, outboard motors and inboard motor/outboard drive combinations; and wind powered apparatus, such as sails.
Frequently, a water craft may be fitted with more than one means of locomotion. Generally, one of the means of locomotion, being relatively large and powerful, is considered to be the prime mover, while a second, being relatively smaller and less powerful, is intended as auxiliary power. For example, a vessel deriving primary movement from an internal combustion engine may also be equipped with an electric motor. Similarly, a comparatively compact outboard motor may be carried upon a sail boat.
Characteristically, the prime mover is capable of propelling the craft at substantial speed but with limited control. The auxiliary unit, on the other hand, while having marginal speed capabilities provides considerable manoeuverability. Conventional auxiliary units are generally cumbersome and unsightly. Consider, for example, an outboard motor secured to the stern of a sleak sailing vessel.
Functionally, the outboard motor has also proven to be less than entirely satisfactory. Steering the motor to provide drive in any selective direction within a full circle of rotation is extremely unwieldly. The effort is further complicated since many small outboard motors, of the type typically used as auxiliary power units, lack gearing necessary for selective reversing drive. Being secured to one end of the vessel, the motor cannot import lateral movement, as is desirable to sideslip the craft against a dock or pier.
Auxiliary power units are commonly used in an area of shallow water near the shore line which frequently contains swimmers. The use of a propeller, the usual thrust generating device of auxiliary power units, is extremely hazardous under these conditions. Jet propulsion drive is appropriate for shallow water use and offers the additional advantage of substantially reduced safety hazard to persons in the water. Heretofore, however, jet propulsion drive units have not been suitable as auxiliary drive.
Commonly, jet propulsion drive assemblies for marine application include a duct through which water is drawn and pressurized. The water is then discharged in a direction to cause generally forward movement of the vessel. The assemblies, substantially being replacements for traditional propellers, are incorporated into inboard and outboard units analogous to conventional design. Tending to be relatively large, bulky, and expensive prior art jet propulsion drive assemblies are best suited as prime movers.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in the art of locomotion especially adapted for use in connection with water craft.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved marine drive unit of the jet propulsion type.
And another object of the invention is to provide a jet propulsion unit suitable for use as primary or auxiliary drive means.
Still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of a jet propulsion unit incorporating ameliorated directional control means.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide auxiliary drive means which can be unobstrusively incorporated into a water craft without detracting from the aesthetics.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of an improved method for propelling a vessel over the surface of a body of water.
And a further object of the invention is to provide means and method for omnidirectional control of a water craft.
Still a further object of this invention is the provision of improved means for draining water from the bilge of a water craft.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a simplified jet propulsion unit which may be readily retrofitted into the hull of a conventional water craft.
And still a further object of the subject invention is the provision of a drive unit that is installed in such a fashion as to substantially reduce the likelihood of theft.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide a drive means that is not prone to damage from underwater obstructions.
And yet a further object of the invention is the provision of means and method according to the above, which is exceedingly effective yet relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and operate.